A New Life
by Nalika2431
Summary: A sequel to A New Love. Yugi and Yami are helping their som through his first love but what happenes when a demon from Jason's past rears his head? please r
1. Jason and Jacob

A New Life

Characters

Jason Kanri/ Moto

Andrew Kanri/ Moto

Jacob Matthews/ Kaiba

Kain Matthews/ Kaiba

Kye Kaiba

Zeke Mizara

Tezz Karas/ Taylor

Taisho Taylor

Kisara Blade

A New Love

Characters

Yugi Moto

Yamo Moto/ Toshiro

Seto Kaiba

Joey Wheller/ Kaiba

Tea Gardner

Alina Toshiro/ Gardner

Mokuba Kaiba

Makir Ishtar/ Mitchell

Malik Ishtar/ Mitchell

Bakura Mitchell/ Ishtar

Ryou Mitchel/ Ishtar

Mai Valentine/ Mizara

Tristan Taylor

Duke Devlin

Serenity Wheeler/ Devlin

PAIRS

JASONXJACOB

ANDREWXKAIN

TAISHOXKISARA

MOKUBAXKYE

ZEKEXMAI

TEZZXTRISTAN

YUGIXYAMI

SETOXJOEY

TEAXALINA

MARIKXBAKURA

MALIKXRYOU

Chapter One

Sixteen year old Jason Moto was sitting in his last block for the day letting his mind wander again just like he always did in his home economy call. He was thinking about when he first met his fathers - well actually Yugi and Yami weren't his real parents but he had lost them when someone who hated his real father had killed his entire family except for his - at the time- sixteen year old brother. But just before his mother was shot she told him to find Yugi Moto and that he would help him and his brother. So when Andrew had shot his hunting rifle Jason seized his chance at getting out of there, but not before he saw Andrew get shot in the leg.

Luckily for Jason and Andrew, Andrew's boyfriend Kain's uncle called the police then called one of his oldest friends, who just happened to be Yugi's best friend. After Mr. Blake called the police he went over to Jason's house taking his gun -since he was a retired police officer he kept his gun with him at all times- but not before telling his two nephews to go to Seto Kaiba' house and ask for Joey Wheeler. But just as Kain and Jacob left there house they saw their uncle get shot and go down.

Jason sat there smiling as he remembered meeting Yugi and Yami. He was too late to help Jacob's uncle but he at least got them there before the killer could finish off his brother. Although it took him awhile to convince Yami.

~flashback~

Three years have past since Yugi and Yami got married and Yugi was walking like normal when he found a young boy passed out on the sidewalk. Yugi had a ruff time getting him to come around but when he did he found out that the boy's name was Jason Chase Kanri. Yugi called to Yami, who wasn't far behind him, and told him what was going on. Yami told Yugi that Jason looked like he was about five or six. Once Yami saw that he was hurt however he and Yugi took him to their house.

After Jason was feeling better Yami asked him where his family was and Jason said that he didn't have one anymore except for an older brother because a strange man came and killed every one of his family. If it wasn't for his older brother's boyfriends uncle and his brother shooting his hunting rifle he wouldn't have gotten away.

"How old are you, son?" asked Yami

"Six." he said

"Yami…"

"I know Yugi. Jason do you want to stay here?"

"Um… actually my mom told me before she got shot to find Yugi Moto."

"Well It's lucky Yugi found you." said Yami

"You're him?" he asked Yugi

"Yes. Who is your mother?" asked Yugi

"Aira Kanri"

"I know her. She was a close friend to me since elementary school and was on the soccer team with me. Yami do you remember when you came to that first practice and saw me talking to that girl before you and I left the field after practice?"

"Yeah." said Yami remembering first meeting his love nearly eight years ago.

"Well that was Aira."

"Oh. Hey Yugi remember whatSeto and Joey said about Jacob and Kain?"

"Yeah. Kain was hurt because he had to leave behind his boyfriend and I don't know what Jacob's problem was.

"Jacob and Kain Matthews?" asked Jason

"Yeah you know them?"

"Yeah Kain is Andrew's boyfriend. Yugi please Andrew is hurt."

"Let's go."

~end flashback~

Jason thought as he remembered leading Yugi and Yami to where he had once lived and to where he saw Andrew get hurt. Yugi told Yami to look Andrew over and that he was going to look inside the house. Yami nodded he had a feeling that Yugi hoped that Aira was still alive. But as Yugi went into the house the first thing he saw was his close friend Aira, on the ground. Yugi rushed to her and cradled her head as he felt her life slip way.

Aira knew that the man that held her head up was her childhood friend Yugi. She moved as she tried to look at him better. So she could ask him to do her one last favor. "Yugi will you and Yami look after my two boys?"

"Of course Aira." Yugi said with tears in his eyes. He knew after that Aira was gone and he didn't know how long he sat there with her head in his lap. He didn't notice when Yami had entered the house to see where Yugi was. "Yugi? Love? Lets go."

"Yeah. Um Yami do you mind if we take care of Jason and Andrew?"

"Of course love. I had a feeling that you would want that."

"Well it's just Aira asked me to with her last breath."

"I understand."

"Jason can you answer the question?"

Jason wasn't shocked when the teacher had brought out of own world and he did what he had every time this had happened. Jason answered the question as if he had been paying attention the whole time and the teacher left him alone. It wasn't as if he was dumb. He knew everything about his class but that didn't mean that he didn't let his mind wander just to get noticed. But he knew that the teacher was going to hold him back after class again. So when the bell rang he started gathering his things and when he heard the teacher call his name he didn't groan or anything he just went up to his desk.

"Why is it everyday you look like you're not paying attention but when I ask you a question you know it?"

"Because I do pay attention, sir. Trust me it may look like I'm not paying attention but I actually am." said Jason "I'm sorry sir but my dad's coming to pick me up and I need to put my books up."

"Of course your free to go."

Jacob sighed as he walked to his locker. He had seen the boy that he had been crushing on for awhile now walking back from his home eco class and he looked like he was sad for some reason. And the black haired junior didn't have to guess what. He and Jason Moto had both lost someone very dear to them on this day ten years ago but they didn't know that. Not until Jason had bumped into him and ended up telling him what had happened to his family. Jacob was sure that Jason was thinking about that. So he walked over to him after he placed his books in his locker.

"Hey Jason."

"Hey Jacob. What's up?"

"Nothing you?"

"The same old same old. Um I'd love to talk to you some more but I have to go. My Dad's waiting"

"Right. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." said Jason ads he turned to walk away he stopped and turned back to Jacob. "Um I was wondering if you wanted to, um, go on a, um, date with me sometime?" asked Jason going completely red

Jacob was completely shocked. Had he heard right? Had Jason Moto just asked him out? He looked on surprised and Jason misread the surprised look on the other Junior's face and said "Well if you don't want to-"

"No it's not that. Its just I've had a crush on you from a while now and well…"

"Really same here. So um do you um want to?" asked Jason going even deeper red.

"I'd love to. Um call me." said Jacob writing his number down and handing it to Jason.

"Okay. Bye." said Jason

"Well that was longer than usual." said Yugi picking his son up from school. "What took so long and why are you so red?"

"Um, you're not going to get mad, are you dad?"

"At what?"

"I asked Jacob Kaiba out."

"Now why on earth would I be mad?" asked Yugi amused at his young son's question [God he is so much like Aira.] "After all I married Yami when I was bearly in my twenties. And I have to say I'm very happy."

"I can see." said Jason laughing at his father. "Do you think dad will be okay with it?"

"Yes." said Yugi parking the car and they got out. "He will."

"Will what?" asked Yami from the doorway,

"You'll have to let Jason tell you. I need to call Joey and Seto."

"OKay…" Yami said Slowly looking from his love's retreating back and his young son. [This should be good]


	2. The Truth and Memories

Chapter Two

Yami looked at his son curiously wondering what Yugi had meant when he left the two alone. Yami could see that Jason was scared to tell him whatever it was and he had a feeling he knew what. Because Jason looked the same way Yami had felt when he asked Yugi to marry him and when he first met Yugi's parents, when they went to Japan nearly sixteen years ago. The year that he remembered every thing about Yugi and himself. So Yami decided to take it slow.

"So how was school?" asked Yami

"It was okay." said Jason then he turned to face his father. "Um Dad there's something I need to tell you. Papa says you'll be okay with it but, um…"

Yami waited and when it was apparent that his young boy wasn't going to say anymore he asked what the problem was. "No matter what it is I won't think any less of you." he said

"Well I asked Jacob Kaiba out today after school." Jason said going very fast as if afraid his father would get mad at him for being gay. Jacob had told him the story of his father's stepfather beating him and jaosn was afraid that might happen to him. It wasn't very often that you find that your son is gay.

But Yami was far from being angry. He had a feeling that Jason was gay but he didn't want to intrude on his son's privacy. So he waited until the day when Jason would tell him. "So that's what you were afraid to tell me?" Yami asked his son with some amusement in his voice "That you were gay?"

Jason looked up at his father. He couldn't believe it. He was smiling. "Well I thought that you might be angry with me."

"Jason I would never be angry over something like that. Especially when your crush is my best friend's son." said Yami laughing

Jason was shocked. He knew that Jacob was Seto Kaiba's son but had no idea that Kaiba was gay and married to Joey Wheeler. "So when you going to take him out?" Yami asked breaking Jason's train of thought.

"Well I was thinking about tomorrow. I mean it's the weekend and was can spend all day getting to know one another"

said Jason happily

"I think that's a great idea, Jason." said Yami

While Yami and Jason were talking Yugi called Joey and was telling him ehat had happened at the school. Joey said that he and Seto had a feeling something had happened to Jacob because when he got home he was so happy. 'So you think it'll work Yuge?'

"I don't know Joey." said Yugi honestly "the four of them lost people they were close to thirteen years ago today. Andrew found Kain again shortly after but Jacob and Jason… they were both just six years old when that happened. Can you imagine going through something like that? And on top of that having a crush?"

'That's true. Not to mention the fact that the man was never caught.' said Joey and Yugi could hear the disgust in his best friend's voice. Joey had also lost someone on that night. His childhood friend Kevin Blain, Jacob and Andrew's uncle.

"Yeah."

'Well Yuge. I go to go. I'll talk you later pal.'

"Later Joey." said Yugi as he hung up the phone. Yugi couldn't shake the feeling that the man that killed his best friends and caused her sons to have a ruff life wasn't done with the Kanri family. Yugi knew that he wouldn't stop until the entire family was dead.

Yami and Jason walked into the game shop, that Yugi took over when his grandfather died in order to stop his mother and father from selling it. Jason immediately went to the phone and started dailing Jacob's number. But Yami looked at Yugi with such a look that Yugi knew that his worst fears were coming to life.

The killer had found Jason.


	3. The Date

Chapter Three

Jacob walked down the stairs in the best of moods. Not only was it the weekend but he was about to go on a date with his crush. So Joey and Seto wasn't at all surprised when he came down extremely happy. Jacob was going to meet Jason at the mall food court and then they were going to go where ever from there.

Seto had to admit that he was a little worried. Yami had called him on his cell and told them that he had seen the man that killed Jason and Jacob's families. Yami said that he didn't know for sure but he wanted Seto to make sure that Jacob and Jason would be okay.

"Yami are you sure?" Seto asked

'_Yeah'_ Yami answered _'I saw him running off when the three of us got to Andrew unlike Jason, who was six at the time. I have excellent eyesight so I got a good look at him.'_

"But I don't understand." said Seto confused "Why would he want to kill Jason now?"

'_I don't know Seto.' _said Yami _'You think you can watch out for them today?'_

"Yeah Kain and Andrew are going to the mall today to so…"

'_Great I got to tell Yugi. I'll talk to you later, Seto.'_

"Kay."

Ever since that conversation Seto was worried so he suggested that Jacob go with his brother and Andrew on his date with Jason. At first Seto could tell that Jacob was upset but when he called Jason to tell him Jason was excited about it.

"Are you serious?!" Jacob had asked

'_Yeah I hardly ever get to Andrew now that he's in collage.' _said Jason _'And I know you miss Kain.'_

It was true. Jacob hadn't seen his older brother for about five years now. He definetly missed him. So when he hung up with Jason he told Seto that he was cool with Kain coming

"Hey Jake you ready to go?" asked Kain as his little brother walked in the kitchen.

"You bet." Jacob said happily and both ate then left to meet up with Jason and Andrew.

Joey noticed that Seto was watching Jacob with a long look one he knew well. "Honey they'll be fine."

"I hope you're right Joey." said Seto

Meanwhile at Jason's house Jason walked down the stairs in the game shop and went into the kitchen where he found his older brother already waiting for him.

"Hey little brother. You ready to go?" asked Andrew

"Yeah I can't wait." said Jason

"I've been wondering Jas, who asked who?" asked Andrew "You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"Its okay. I asked Jacob."

"Oh well at least you took charge for once." Andrew said joking.

"Shut up. You ready?"

"Yep lets go." said Andrew

Andrew and Jason were getting ready to leave when Yami walked up to his sons and handed something to both Jason and Andrew. Jason was confused until yami asked what day it was. "It's the fifteenth of May why?" asked Jason

"Oh of course. I can't believe I forgot." said Andrew

"Huh?"

"Today's our birhtday. Did you forget that we celebrate our birthday's on the same day?" asked Andrew

"Oh that's right." said Jason "I can't believe we forgot."

"Well with everything that's going on I'm not surprised." said Yami. "Now you had better get going. You wouldn't want Jacob and Kain thinking you stood them up."

"Dad's right. Love you." said Jason as he ran out the door.

"Love you too." said Yami quietly. _'I just hope that _he's _not there waiting on them.'_

_Jason couldn't believe what was in his hand when he opened his present. It was a set of keys. And not just any keys. They were keys to his real father's motorcycle. He had always envied Andrew's bike because he had wanted one so bad. He had even told Andrew that he wished he could get one for his birthday and apparently Andrew had told Yami and Yugi and they found his father, Keith's motor cycle and fixed it up._

"_Happy birthday Jason." said Andrew._

"_You didn't really forget did you?" Jason asked._

"_No. I didn't." Andrew admitted. "Come on lets go meet the guys." _

"_Right._

_When Jason and Andrew pulled up to the outside food court at the mall where Jacob and Kain were waiting for Jason and Andrew, they could see the look of surprise on Kain and Jacob's faces. Laughing Jason and Andrew got off their bikes and went over to them. When Kain knew that they were in earshot he asked Jason when he got his bike. Kain knew that Andrew had one because that was how they had gotten home for the break. But he also knew that Jason didn't have one. At least now the last time he and Andrew talked about his brother. Then Kain recalled Andrew saying that Jason was wanting a motorcycle and that he was trying to find his father's old bike for his brother._

"_I got it to day." said Jason "My birthday is tomorrow and Andrew's was yesterday so we always celebrate on the day in between."_

"_Oh. So you guys ready?" asked Kain_

"_Yeah you bet." said Jacob Jason and Andrew at the same time. It never occurred to them that they were being watched by the very man that ruined their lives in th first place._

"_Enjoy your time while you can boys. Because soon you won't be able to enjoy anything, because you'll be dead. Just like your parents." said Zaentos. "No one screws me over the way your father did Jason and Andrew as for you two, Jacob and Kain, if your uncle hadn't tried to stop me , he would still be here. Now you two will die as well." _


	4. An Old Enemy

Chapter 4

Jason and Andrew walked down the mall with their boyfriends in their hands and Jacob saw the girls that had been trying to get Jason to date them for years. When the girls saw that Jason and Jacob were walking hand in hand they sighed and knew that there was no chance of getting to like one of them now. So they just walked away with one saying "I should have known he was gay."

Jason heard this and started laughing. Jacob who had heard it as well smiled while their brothers just looked at them confused. Andrew asked just what was going on and Jason just told his brother that it was nothing and Andrew just shrugged it off. It was then that Andrew saw _him. The man that ruined his and his brother's lives. Zentos Calus._

_What was strange was when Andrew was sixteen when Zentos attacked his family. Andrew thought that he had looked familiar but it wasn't until Andrew got out of the hospital did he know who he was. Zentos calus was his fathers business partener who thought that Keith had messed with their savings, but actually that wasn't true. Actually it was Zentos that cheated his father. Zentos had taken money from their saving account to buy drugs with and when Andrew's father found out he fired him. But Zentos wasn't going to take that laying down. He came to their home and killed both their parents and shot him in the leg while Andrew held him off so that his brother could find their godfather. Though Jason didn't know that until about six months ago. Andrew had to admit he was lucky. Had it not been for yugi being so fast catching on what Jason was telling him when he was six he would not have been there._

"_Andrew you thinking about the past again?" asked Kain_

"_He's here, Kain." said Andrew._

"_Then lets leave." said Kain_

"_Right. Jason Jacob it looks like its going to rain. Why don't we head home and have a couple of duels?" asked Andrew_

"_Okay." said the two boys causing Zentos to curse and leave._

_Jason and the other three had just reached the game shop just as the rain started. Jason and Jacob ran inside after Jason put his bike up but Andrew stood there. Kain asked if he was coming and he said that he wanted to talk to his father first. Kain said okay and he went inside._

_Andrew walked around to the back where he knew Yami would beworking just every other rain shower. When he walked in the door however he was shocked that Yami was sitting there waiting for him. "Hey Andrew. Your back early." Yami said._

"_Father he was at the mall. I think he was waiting for us."_

"_Yeah I figured as much." said Yami "Are you in the ranks yet?"_

"_Yeah although I don't have my gun with me." said Andrew_

"_Alright. Yugi has one upstairs if it comes down to it."_

"_Alright." said Andrew and he turned to leave, then he turned back around and asked how Yami knew that Zentos had comeback._

"_Simple I saw him." said Yami getting up and walking to the door, "Lets get inside. It smells like Yugi made lasagna."_

_Andrew shook his head as he smiled. Sometimes Yami was just as crazy as his real father. Andrew could tell that it worried Yami that Zentos had returned and it worried him as well that he had an eye on his little brother but there was nothing he could do about it until Zentos attacks. That was something he knew for sure. If Zentos attacks them in their home and someone kills him there the state can't really do anything because it was selfdefense. But what worried Andrew the most was the fact that Zentos would wait till he and Kain left to attack. Andrew was worried about his little brother and the two that raised him and he vowed that he wasn't leaving until his family was safe. _


	5. The Final Battle

Chapter Five

The Final Battle

Kain and Jacob stayed at the game shop for a while because the rain had not lifted yet. However when it was apparent the rain wasn't going to lift anytime soon Yugi told Jacob and Kain that they should call Seto and Joey to tell them to come over to their house. It was then that Andrew knew that his fathers were guarding against something. Even though Yugi said that he was having a reunion at the house. Just then they heard the door bell ring and Yami said that he would getting. But as soon as Yami left the front bell rang and Yugi went to see who it was.

Yami walked back in the living room with Malik Ryou Marik and Bakura just as Yugi walked with Tristan Taylor, his wife Tezz son Taisho and his girlfriend Kisara Blade. But just as Yami told Tristan Malik Marik Bakura and Ryou who Andrew and Jason were the bell up front rang again and Yami was shocked when his sister walked into the room.

"Hey Yami how you doing?"

"Alina Tea what-? I thought you were in america. How did you get here?"

"We were." said Tea "But tomorrow is the tenth year after we graduated from high school. The reunion is tomorrow."

"Well I guess we forgot." said Yugi

"Speak for yourself Yug, I didn't forget." said Tristan.

"Well I did." said a blonde hazel-brown eyed man in the doorway.

"Hey Joey Seto Mokuba." said Yami

"Hey." said the new comers.

"Hey Joey is Serenity and Duke coming?" asked Yugi

"Not today Sis will be here tomorrow. She gets out of the hospital today."

"Why was she there?" asked Tea

"She had a little girl a couple of days ago." said Joey

"Joey that's great." said Yugi

Just then they heard the door bell ring again and Yami wondered who it could be. All of his friends and family were there. Well everyone but Mai Serenity and Duke. But they didn't know if Mai could be there. Yugi told Yami that he should get the door and let them in out of the rain. So Yami opened the door and was completely surprised. Not only was Mai standing there but she was there with someone who Yami assumed was her love.

"Mai." said Yami shocked

"Hey Yami. Can we come in?"

"Yeah sorry." said Yami

"This is Zeke, my husband."

"Nice to meet you." said Zeke

"You too." said Yami

Suddenly there were bullets shooting into the room and Andrew and Yugi dived toward the desk knowing full well that Yugi had a few guns there in case of emergencies. But just as Yugi drew the gun out Zentos was standing beside Yami with his gun pointed at Yami's head. "Drop the gun Moto or your lover dies." he said.

Yami knew what Yugi would do because he was a diversion for Andrew. However the shot he heard didn't come from Andrew's area. It came from to the left of Yami and when he turned around he couldn't believe his eyes. The shot he heard came from Duke Devlin's gun. But it was in Jason's hands.

"Duke I thought you were with Sis." said Joey. None of Yugi's friends expected Jason to shoot someone, but Yami Yugi Joey and Seto weren't surprised that Jason snuck behind Zentos and shot him. But what they _were_ surprised about was that Jason knew how to shoot a gun and that he had be inside his house.

"I was but you know how Serenity has those dreams about events?" asked Duke nad when Joey nodded Duke told him what Serenity had seen two days ago. It was the same scene that had just happened except when Jason shot Zentos. That was why he had brought his gun.

"Dang Jas. When did you learn how to do that?" asked Kain

"When I was thirteen. ever since I was five dad took me to a shooting range and when he died Carl paid for all my visits." said Jason and Yami recalled the days when Jason would be late getting home from school. He had just told him and Yugi that he had volleyball practice. Obviously some of those days he was at the shooting range at the edge of town.

"We didn't know that." said Yami

"Sorry but I didn't want you too worry." said Jason. "By practicing at the Range it was the only way I could stay close to my father."

"That's okay." said Yugi "We understand."

"Yeah." said Yami.

"Well what do you guys say about going to the café and celebrate Jason and Andrew's birthdays?' asked Seto and everyone agreed.

Andrew called his connection at the police station and filled him in about Zentos' attack and the body in his house. Same said that he would come and get the body and he left it at that, which surprised Yami and Yugi. But Andrew told them that because Zentos attacked them and Jason shot him in _their house it was self-defense. As they walked down the street Yami and Yugi looked at the two couples as the sun set on them and Yugi knew that Jason and Andrew would have many more to share with Jacob and Kain._


	6. A New Life Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Twenty years later**

**Jason and Jacob walked down the street with Carly and her boyfriend, Jack, toward the game shop where Yugi and Yami were waiting for them so they could go to the Christmas party that Andrew and Kain were throwing. Jason couldn't believe that twenty years ago the final chapter to his horror story was written with Zentos's death. Now Carly and Kain and Andrew's son, Yusei could have a normal life with their loves. Jason smiled because he knew that there were many more days to come from now on.**

**His story was complete.**

**(Ten years after the epilogue)**

'_**And now Jason and Jacob had a lived a wonderful normal life.' said a black haired boy with blonde highlights and hazel brown eyes.**_

_**Just then a young boy and girl came running in calling for their dad. "We're going to be late and miss mommy's duel." said Kiza Yusei's daughter.**_

"_**Right and Akiza would never forgive us if we miss her duel."**_

"_**Yeah and neither would Jack." said Ryan Yusei's son.**_

"_**Right lets go." said Yusei as they walked out the door "Thanks Aira." he said and turned out the light. And he heard a ghostly chuckle.**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
